


Swapping Techniques

by NidoranDuran



Series: Bound For Glory [3]
Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Blow Jobs, Come Sharing, Deepthroating, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Glory Hole, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 13:38:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8982154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Satsuki shows Ryuko her favorite secret hiding spot in the bathrooms, and in exchange, Ryuko shows Satsuki how she should actually be putting her mouth to use. Commission for Kinkynokyoukai.





	

There was nothing typical about the sort of bonding that Satsuki had in mind when she brought Ryuko to her secret little escape away from her worries; the glory hole in Honnoji Academy's top floor boys' bathroom. It was as pristine as a bathroom glory hole could be, and Satsuki made sure it was always very clean before she stripped down to nothing in the stall and settled down onto her knees. But now, she was looking up at her sister, newly reunited with her, and she could see the surprise across her face. "You didn't think I was this kind of girl."

"Not in the fucking least," Ryuko said, slipping out of her clothes as well as she knelt down beside Satsuki. "Not that I mind, of course. It's pretty hot to find out this is your sort of thing." She licked her lips, slipping down comfortably into position. "You're so composed and stuck up, have the whole school afraid of you, but then you secretly come here and suck their cocks. It's twisted."

"It's a way to escape my daily worries and duties," Satsuki said, not quite defensive as Ryuko began to remark about her secret habits. "And the fact that it--"

"No, come on, don't do that," Ryuko said, interrupting Satsuki's attempt to rationalize it, shooting it down quickly. "You like sucking cock. There's nothing to explain there. Getting a bit slutty from time to time is fine, and don't ruin us getting slutty together." In some strange way, what she said was almost reassuring to Satsuki, who nodded slowly as she realized that Ryuko wasn't really judging her, and was in fact the same breed of girl she was in some twisted way. After all, it had been both sisters who stripped down and got ready to share cocks at the glory hole, and Ryuko hadn't even needed any convincing or explanation at the little surprise. There was nobody better to share this secret with, it seemed.

Whatever strange almost-understanding they were coming to as they knelt naked in a bathroom was shattered when their eyes were drawn to motion around the hole in the stall wall, and the protrusion of a cock through the hole, drawing both girls' attention right to it. Gladly interlocking their fingers around the base of the dick, both sisters leaned forward, and began to lick at opposing sides of the cock, their lips and tongues dragging steadily and adoringly along the length of it, showing a loving good time to it twofold as Satsuki in particular wondered if the boy on the other side of the wall was a regular about to enjoy something much more intense than he had ever felt visiting the hole before.

As Satsuki's tongue met her sister's again and again across their steady, sloppy worship of the cock poking out of the whole, she couldn't help but burn up a little bit, her cheeks getting pinker as she realized she was sharing a dick with Ryuko. With the long-lost sister she never knew was right with her the whole time. There was something twisted about that, something about the logic that simply screamed with excitement for her as she kept the steady attention up. "I want you to suck on it first," she said. "Please. Let me see how you work." It was more than just a desire to watch how Ryuko went at sucking a cock; Satsuki wanted to share her secret with Ryuko, to let her enjoy it as if the glory hole were her own retreat. After sucking so many anonymous cocks, the student council president wanted to spread the love a little bit.

"Mm, okay," Ryuko moaned, eyes narrowed as she continued to slurp on the dick in front of her, loving the sinful thrill that came from the sloppy treatment she was giving it, loving every time their tongues met in an almost-kiss. She wanted so badly to grab Satsuki's hair and pull her into a proper, sloppy locking of the licks, but she held back, focusing on the cock she was offered to suck, and which she gladly accepted, trailing her down down the shaft and toward the head, getting her lips around the head and getting a nice, loose seal as her hand took more of the cock and began to give him a nice, thorough sucking.

Ryuko's approach was very quick, very dirty, Satsuki watched in scandalized disbelief at how her sister sucked a cock. It was the absolute opposite of what Satsuki considered appropriate cocksucking behavior. Ryuko slurped the long cock right down, moaning as she throated it without a care in the world, pushing so fast down the dick that Satsuki could barely get her hand away in time lest it be pinned down to the stall wall as Ryuko went to the very base of what she could reach. Almost at once, the sloppy noises filled the stall of Ryuko's harsh deepthroating, as her head rocked back and forth, shoving the cock eagerly down her gullet and forcing herself to make those wet, throaty noises that left Satsuki wincing and shuddering as she listened to them.

"How embarrassing," Satsuki snapped. "You're doing it properly at all, Ryuko!" It was disappointing to see, even if her thighs were guiltily rubbing together a little bit at the sight. "Look, you're even drooling, this is not acceptable. You need to give it a proper, respectful service, Ryuko."

Ryuko did her best to ignore Satsuki's harsh tone as she kept up her attention on the cock, trying to just focus on getting the job done even as her technique was being shat on; she wasn't going to let that stop her, and the steady back and forth of her head bobbing along happily. She kept at it, choking the cock down noisier as she made a show of rolling her eyes, keeping at what she was doing a few moments longer, getting herself nice and worked up before finally she pulled back, gasping in delight and shooting a defiant look over toward Satsuki. "Then show me what's an acceptable way to anonymously suck a dick, please," she said, a bit bitter as she shifted over to let her sister at the cock.

Satsuki leaned in, proudly wrapping her hand around the cock as she showed Ryuko a proper blowjob. "First, you do not use as much of your mouth, or your throat. The focus should be on your pace and on tongue work, not on making it difficult for yourself to breathe." She took the cock into her mouth and showed off her well rehearsed and refined method, one she had perfected down on her knees in this very bathroom stall. Her lips wrapped around it, forming a tight seal as she pressed forward, hand doing most of the work along the very wet shaft as her mouth and her agile tongue focused on the head of the cock instead. Back and forth she stroked the cock, letting her head bob in time with it, keeping a steady and nicely building rhythm, rather than one that went all out from the start and constantly broke pace because of how sloppy it was.

"That doesn't look very fun at all," Ryuko scoffed, even as her fingers brushed along her thighs. The sight of Satsuki sucking a cock, no matter the pace in question was going to be enough for her to get a little squirmy and excitable. Voyeurism was voyeurism, and she had to admit, Satsuki at least looked remarkably composed as she sucked on the stranger's cock, elegant and refined even with her lips wrapped tight around a dick and the little moans and sounds of effort doing little to diminish the steadiness with which she carried herself. "If he wanted a handjob he would have asked a girl in the cafeteria for it; he came here to get his cock sucked."

Much like Ryuko before her, Satsuki focused on just getting her part done, refusing to break her pace or her focus as she worked the cock head over, occasionally breaking the seal of her lips to lick along the cock, letting her agile tongue circle and sway along it with a graceful, rehearsed pattern before she took it back into her mouth. Satsuki prided herself on being able to hold her bearings even as she, in Ryuko's words, "got slutty". Just because she was down on her knees and engaging in carnal delights didn't mean she had to debase herself or go so harshly into the realms of complete depravity or embarrass herself. She would keep the bearings of a proud and noble woman even on her knees at a glory hole.

Ryuko wasn't convinced. "You're not going to get him off quickly doing it like that. There's no way he's going to c--" She fell silent as she heard the gasps of delight from the other side of the wall and a warning that he was cumming, which did nothing to slow Satsuki down as she worked him to his orgasm confidently, stopping only when she felt that first shot of cum fire off into her mouth. She adored the salty hit she received before swallowing it all down happily, pulling back once his dick was spent and she'd swallowed every drop. "You're kidding me. Did you just swallow it immediately?"

"Yes," Satsuki said plainly as the cock withdrew. "Why would I want it to make a mess out of me? My method is not only efficient, but it keeps me from ending up with drool and cum all over myself. My hair remains pristine, and nobody is any the wiser when I get dressed and leave again."

"Fucking incredible," Ryuko sighed. "You took all the fun out of this!"

"No, I didn't. You'll see." Satsuki was resolute as another cock pushed through the hole. "Go on, try my technique."

Ryuko narrowed her eyes as she reached for the cock. "Fine," she said with a resigned sigh. "I'll try it your way." Leaning her head in, she went for the cock, getting her lips around it and starting to suck on the head. She took it slow, edged with just the tiny bit of a temper and some frustration to make it clear to Satsuki how much she wasn't particularly excited to be playing her way, but she was determined to do her best to hide it and keep her focus on the matter at hand. Shallow sucks on the head left Ryuko feeling like an inexperienced virgin sucking a cock for the first time again, which wasn't the sort of excitement she really sought with her oral experience.

That would have been bad enough for Ryuko, but Satsuki wasn't content with just seeing her methods attempted. 'Grip it more firmly," she said, harsh and authoritative as she rose up a little bit on her knees, watching Ryuko at work. "Are you using enough tongue? I don't think you're using enough tongue, Ryuko. It's not all about the motion of your head, you need to work the parts of your mouth in concert too." She didn't let up, intent on bringing Ryuko around to her way of thinking as she harshly instructed her, watching her head moving back and forth along the cock, but deciding nothing short of her getting the guy off with flawless technique would be 'good enough'.

And Ryuko knew it, holding back the snarls as she focused on sucking the cock, on trying to get the pace right, only to be told, "You're out of sync. Your hand and head need to compliment the other's motion if you're going to get him off," she heard. The one thing Ryuko didn't need her big sister to be was a strict cocksucking instructor, but that was precisely the role that Satsuki was taking as she grated on Ryuko's nerves. Satsuki wasn't even bothering to join in sharing the cock! She was sitting there and letting Ryuko do all of the work. This was not the twisted, incestuous sisterly cock worship bonding session that Ryuko had hoped it would be, and the more she realized the futility of it, the more annoyed she got.

Grabbing Ryuko's wrist, Satsuki took control of the motion. "Like this," she said, moving the hand back and forth a few times along the cock. "You're getting too fast and out of control with it, there's no rhythm to what you're doing. Slow it down. Savour it. The cock deserves better than what you're giving it." She was adamant about her way and how it was the 'right' way to suck a cock, that it would be the best and most mutually pleasurable way to do it. Nothing could shake Satsuki's conviction on the issue as she knelt there and watching Ryuko failing to adapt to her methods. "You're not even trying any more, are you?"

If Ryuko was going to be treated like she wasn't even trying, then what was the point in bothering? She had met Satsuki halfway, and all she'd gotten for it was harsh remarks and strict guidance on how to stop doing it wrong. Once Satsuki released her wrist after having the utter fucking gall to guide her hand, Ryuko let her own hand drop, and without hesitation pushed forward, a sudden and raw exhibition of lust and frustration as she said, "Fuck it," to the entire thing. Or, at least, she gagged it, as talking was hardly something she was in much of a position to do. Instead, she got right down to relentlessly facefucking herself on the cock sticking through the wall and threw her everything behind the careless, reckless indulgence of what she wanted.

Satsuki clicked her tongue, watching in dismay as Ryuko stopped trying entirely and almost defiantly began to sloppily throat the cock. "No discipline," she said, dismissive and cold as she leaned back a bit, pulling away from Ryuko as the wet choking noises continued to work their effect on her whether she liked it or not. She couldn't help but bite her lip as she watched, even if it was something she felt was uncouth and utterly wrong to do at her pristine, high class bathroom glory hole.

But it was effective. Ryuko was much more skilled at her own methods of sucking a cock and it wasn't very long at all before she was coaxing from the boy on the other side even louder noises, confident in her technique and able to bring him to a swift orgasm, pulling back and letting drool run down her chin and along her breasts. "Cum on my face!" she yelled, biting her lip and watching as he did, as the dick twitched and spewed, firing off hot spurts of cum that splattered across her features, left her moaning and running hands up and down her body, fondling her breasts and squirming as she took the facial.

Looking over to Satsuki, Ryuko was damn near defiant as she reached her hands up to her face and began to toy with the cum. It was sticky and warm, and she had a blast playing with it all along her fingers, smearing it along her face and licking her digits, giving herself a sloppy, cum-loving clean up as she let the cum remain in her mouth as she cleaned it off. Once she had every drop of the sizable load, she really got fun with it, countering Satsuki's direct and boring swallowing with the relentless swirling it about, her tongue poking up amid the gooey white as she moved it quickly about her mouth, playing with the cum as much as she could and savouring the taste, moaning as she groped her own breasts, before finally swallowing it down.

"And that," she said firmly, "Is how you have fun sucking a cock."

"Embarrassing," Satsuki sighed, shaking her head in disapproval. "I thought you could do it if only you stayed with it, but you have very little self-control."

"Don't knock it until you try it," Ryuko retorted. "Speaking of..." She heard footsteps approaching, and a cheshire grin spread across her face. "I tried your boring technique, so you're going to try mine now. Deepthroat this cock."

Satsuki's eyes went wide, scandalized and disbelieving of such a thing. "Excuse me? No, I don't think so. There will be--" But as the cock pushed through, she saw the look on Ryuko's face, and dammit, her sister could play stern and steely just as hard as she could when she really tried to. There wasn't going to be any arguing against this, was there? "Fine. Just once. And only because you at least made an attempt with mine, half-hearted as it was." Satsuki was torn on whether to be half-hearted as well, knowing that she could milk the moral high ground of an honest effort for a long time to come as she came around front, Ryuko gladly conceding the space right in front of the cock to her. She got herself into position, only a couple fingers around the base of the cock helping her hold it steady as she leaned forward.

But Ryuko had other ideas. The way Satsuki had talked her through it wasn't acceptable, and she had a bit of a mean streak to unleash as she waited for her sister to lean in before catching her by surprise. She grabbed two big handfuls of silken black hair and shoved Satsuki forward, shoving her sister down onto the cock and forcing her forward far enough that it slipped into her throat, made Satsuki gag and choke in surprise as she took a cock down her throat for the very first time. "Let me help you," Ryuko snarled, her smile broad now as she managed to turn the tables on Satsuki.

"Glurk," was all Satsuki could respond with as she felt her throat opening up to take the thick cock into it. She had never been this far down a dick before, and the particularly sizable one that had pushed through the wall didn't make it any easier for her. This wasn't what she had been expecting, nor what she had agreed to, but the grip in her hair was intense, guiding her back and forth as she was treated to her very first facefuck, and it was a lot more intense than she could have ever imagined. But one prevailing thing she couldn't help but notice immediately as she was rocked back and forth along the cock without much care for pace was that maybe Ryuko's method took a bit more talent than expected, because she could hardly breathe amid the rapid back and forth of her head and the on and off plugging of her throat.

"There you go," Ryuko purred, leaning in close and whispering into Satsuki's ear as she nibbled on it. "Remember to breathe each time you pull back." She was loving the sloppy noises that Satsuki made as she took the cock down, the inexperienced struggle sounds tinged with her voice and with all of the sweet, smug self-satisfaction of knowing that she was getting her revenge. "You're doing so well at this so far. Keep going, and don't be ashamed to get dirtier if you want to. This is meant to be sloppy and slutty, so nobody is going to mind."

Satsuki was drooling on her self. Satsuki Kiryuuin, a wreck, drooling all over a cock. It was a shameful thing to admit, but she found herself relishing in it as it trickled down her chin and her neck, dripping to the tops of her breasts as she took the cock down, her throat hammered as she had her face fucked relentlessly. Ryuko wasn't slowing down, and Satsuki realized as her sister put her through the wringer with a vengeance that this was a monster of her own creation, that it was definitely her fault she had decided to push her and so harshly advise her on the 'proper' technique, now receiving the due punishment for her actions. And she took it graciously, or at least as graciously as someone could as she gagged and drooled and the lightheaded feeling left her eyes slowly rolling back.

The more she took it, the more Satsuki came to enjoy it on some level more depraved and twisted than she could have ever imagined, making those same noises that Ryuko had set her thighs alight with. It was embarrassing and it made her ache even hotter for whatever depraved wave she was riding, but she couldn't stop. And never had it been more apparent than when she realized that Ryuko didn't even have a hand in her hair anymore, that both her sister's hands were fondling her breasts, and that she was fucking her face on the cock all on her own. She hadn't even noticed, so hypnotized by the enthralling motion and the steady, reflexive savagery she was sinking down into.

"I'm going to cum!" yelled the voice of the boy on the other side of the wall, and it sounded vaguely familiar to Ryuko; must have been someone from her class. She didn't know who though, and she didn't care as she pulled Satsuki's face back, hooking a finger into her mouth to leave it open and press her tongue down flat as the student body president watched the cock erupt. it was the first time she'd ever seen a boy ejaculate in her face before, to see the cum shooting toward her and landing her mouth. She fought back the reflex to swallow, whimpering and panting as Ryuko asserted herself with a dominant hand and kept her in place, accepting every last drop.

Once the cock was spent, Ryuko turned Satsuki around, licking her lips as she knelt face to face with her sister. "That was fun, wasn't it?" she asked, her finger remaining in Satsuki's mouth, slowly toying with the puddle of cum and caressing her tongue. "Now go on, show me how much you enjoyed it."

There wasn't anywhere near as much shame as there should have been for Satsuki as her tongue began to swirl about in her mouth, making a toy out of the cum in full, lewd view of Ryuko. She shivered and twisted about, whining as the finger withdrew, and her eyes fell on the lips curled into a smug smile. She knew exactly how she wanted to show her enjoyment and her gracious thanks to Ryuko, throwing herself forward and pressing her lips tightly against her sister's. The sloppy, heavy kiss was immediately embraced, and she didn't even wait for Ryuko's tongue to force its way into her mouth before pushing some of the cum into hers with her own tongue.

Knowing that Ryuko had, with a single 'demonstration', turned Satsuki into a cum swapping, deepthroating cock worshiper was going to be a point of pride for a long time to come. With the drool on her chin and the little stray drops of spunk along her face, not to mention the disheveled mess her hair had become from the way it was held, Satsuki looked properly ragged and like an absolute dream. "I guess you are that kind of girl after all," she finally said, breaking from the kiss and moaning as she licked her way up Satsuki's chin to catch some spunk that had dripped out.

"I didn't think I would be, but... You were right. That was amazing. I'm sorry for being so critical."

As another cock pushed through the glory hole, Ryuko purred, "It's okay, I know exactly how you can make it up to me."


End file.
